Xigbar's Answers
by The- MillieIshtarMotou
Summary: You submit your questions to The Freeshooter and He'll Answer them! Anonymous questions now accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people some of you may remember me as the annoying fangirl from those Axel Q&A or Ask Demyx. Well…This time (with permission from Anime-Fan-Girlz) I'm writing for Xigbar. He's gonna answer your questions. So ASK AWAY FANGIRLS!! The Free-shooter NEEDS your questions!


	2. Chapter 2

From: Anime-Fan-Girlz

Subject: Questions

SQUEE! Xiggy! You are one of my favorite members of Org. XI! I kidnapped but the other two, but it seems Millie and Ilix beat me to it. But it's okay, cuz I let them! ANYWAYS!

1-Why do you like to hang out on the ceiling so much?  
2-Do you like cats or dogs?  
3-How many rounds do your guns hold?  
4-Can I have one of your guns?  
5-Why do you say "As if" so much?  
6-Can I have a hug please? (sparkly eyes)

Love you!  
Rei of the Anime-Fan-Girlz

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hey there Lil' Dude, Yeah…my contract is permanent Sorreh!

Ah…ya know, someone's gotta defy gravity –smirk-

Cats or Dogs? AS IF! I hate both. (I'm allergic to cats and Dogs like ta bite meh)

Infinite Dude!

…AS IF! (Sorry Dude…but these are my rayguns)

Axel has a catchphrase…'As if is' mine –cheesy Xigbar grin-

…Demi-Chan might get jealous kiddo…

Love n' Peace Out,

Xigbar. (Or Xiggie NOT Xiggy)


	3. Chapter 3

From: _**Dark Heartless Dragon**_

Subject: Friends

Hey, Xigbar.

Okay first off: Who's your best friend(or friends) in the Organization?  
Second: Do any of you guys (apart from Saix) actually like Xemnas?

P.S oh yeah, almost forgot (and is killing myself for forgetting). Love ya, stay kool

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yo Dude.

First Answer: Xemnas (nickname: Sexy Man), Xaldin (Spike), Vexen (Ice), Demyx (Demi-Chan) and Luxord (Luxie)

Second Answer: Yeah, I like Xemnas and Stabs does too, Ice may seem cold towards him, but ah, ya know, that's just him, he actually likes him.

Heh…don't love me too much Kiddo. I have meh eyes on Demi-Chan, but don't kill yaself 'coz I like ya…Of course I'm cool, I have guns!

Love n' Peace Out.

Xigbar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Neko2022**_

Subject: Random Questions

I have some question...  
1.Who is your best buddy in the Organization?  
2.Except as if you you say dude alot?  
3.What do you think about Axel?  
4.Can i have a hug,please?  
5.Do you like Xemnas(i don't mean if you love him)

Nobodies are cool

Neko--'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yo Neko Dude.

1) Demi-Chan is meh best friend (and I ain't afraid to admit I 'feel' somethin' for the Lil dude)

2) Eh Heh, Heh…ya not makin' much sense 'ere Lil buddy.

3) …That burninator? I swear…if he upsets Demi-Chan one more time…I'll send a bullet up where the sun don't shine –Xiggie smirk-

4) Like I've explained before…I don' want Demi ta get jealous.

5) Yeah Xemnas may seem like a rant artist, but he's cool, He makes a good leader, better than Larxene or Marluxia in control –shudders-

Thanks Lil Buddy –ruffles ya hair-

Love n' Peace Out

Xigbar


	4. Chapter 4

From: _**Silver Wolf Demon**_

Subject: Random much?

oh wow, its nice to meet you Xigbar, I hope my quistions are good.  
1: what do you think about the massive popularity of axel and roxas?  
2: do other members make fun of you in anyway or do you just prank them?  
3: does the blood rush to your head when your upside down?

your awsome Xiggie!  
--sliver

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheers Lil' Dude…heh…seems ya get a whole chapter to yaself,

1) As if! Demi-Chan and I are waaaaay better, I mean…we're the hottest couple on the block righ'?

2) Stabby (or Spike/Stabs/Xaldin) and I like ta tease each other senseless…but he's one of me best pals like totally!

3) No way Dude! I was like BORN to defy gravity…Like Yeah!

Thanks Lil' Dude

Love n' Peace Out

Xiggie


	5. Chapter 5

From: _**Obsessive Gamer Chick**_

Subject: Jumping on the bandwagon and questions

Hmm...everybody's jumping on the bandwagon now, eh? interesting...  
Maybe I should kidnap Riku or something...  
Anyway, what did you really mean when you told Sora that Roxas gave you the same look? Did you bug him a lot or something? And what kind of music do you listen to? Ok, I'm done... Thanks!

Obsessive Gamer Chick (who is totally awesome!...nevermind I'm not.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo! If it isn't me Lil' Buddy, Gamer Chick!

Well…ya see…I used ta like using Roxas as target practice, until Axel like…practically burned out me eye, (The over-protective whore) Eh, heh…Sorry if I offended any Axel fangirls there…I like ta listen to Weird Al's 'Trigger Happy' (full blast people! It's good, it's like totally my theme!)

Eh? Of course ya awesome! -pet, pet-

Love n' Peace out,

Xigbar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Tristan**_  
Subject: It's spelled 'anonymous', love. 'Anonymous'. Get it right.

Dear Tristan,

Thanks for the correct spelling.

Signed,

The Editor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Dude…what the hell was that about seriously…okay… ONTO THE NEXT QUESTION!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Xaldin's Phantom**_

Subject: Hey Xigbar! Yo Xaldin!

Hey Xigbar.

oo1. Do you ever miss being a Somebody?  
oo2. Where would you say is the best world that you've visited?  
oo3. What if you ever found out that Demyx was with someone like... Saix? Or Luxord?  
oo4. Have you ever fallen asleep during a meeting?  
oo5. Have you or anyone else fallen from the really high chairs in the meeting room?  
oo6. Did you know if you change around the letter in your name, it spells "Bigrax?"

Thank much.  
Phantom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YO XALIN!

1) Nope…can't remember what its like.

2) Do ya remember that time in like Alantica (or however you spell it) and Demyx was like…swimming…with his top off and I was like drooling…and ya were like…

Dude! It's a fish! And I was like 'AS IF' He's Demyx!...Yeah That was like totally awesome!

3) …I'd shoot 'em! What else?

4) …Nope…But ya have!

5) Like…Demyx…but then I like caught 'im….it was like…super Kodak moment!

6) Heh…It also spells 'Grab IX!"

Ya welcome dude,

Love n' Peace Out

Xiggie.

P.S Did I mention your sideburns make ya look hot? (just not cute like meh Demi-Chan though -wink-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Axel

Subject: -mutters- Dumb Pyros…

Well looky here... Xiggy is in on the fun as well! Hope all your fangirls -Snicker- will treat you well! Hehehehehe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuddup Pyro…and its Xiggie, Yeesh dude what the hell do ya know about fangirls…last time I checked…Demyx has 31…you only have…26 or something -Xiggie smirk-

Peace Out,

Xiggie.

(I love Demi-Chan…not ya…)


	6. Chapter 6

From: _**schoolgirl-cheesesclupture**_

Subject: Twelve Questions

It's Xiggie too!! YAY... Currently you are my... 5th favorite!! But that doesn't mean I dont love you!! Ok... Here I go!

1 Sweet or Sour?  
2 Sticky or slimy?  
3 Cookies or cupcakes?  
4 Having Demy-kun hate you or having Axel-kun love you?  
5 Playing strip poker and on your last piece of clothing would you take off your underwear or your eyepatch? (sorry, I saw a fanart and I have to ask)  
6 Drinking ethanol or eating a plate full of rocks  
7 Stupid questions or ones that make sense?  
8

-backspace-

GRR... It cut me off... And it wouldnt let me do another review on the same chapter!! Ok... Where was I..

8 Shooting yourself or having someone else shoot you?  
9 Talking about yourself or listening to someone talk about themself?  
10 Would you really ever play strip poker with Luxord?  
11 Hehehe... 2 plus 9 equals... MARLY! I always knew he was a love child! I may like him but still...  
12 Staring down a cat or a fish?

Ok! Now I am done... FOR NOW!!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA -cough- MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH -choke- -splutter- HAHAhahahahh -die-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo schoolgirl-cheesesculpture!

Thanks Dude!

1) Sweet

2) Sticky

3) Demyx makes these like totally awesome cupcakes!

4) Tricky question Dude…But…I'd rather see Axel love meh rather than Demi-Chan ta hate meh…Oi ya Yaoi freaks! I love Demi-Chan not Axel!

5) Gotta take off meh Boxers…Sorreh….but meh eye patch stays on!

6) There was like this one time I got drunk and had some ethanol…Yeah…don't try THAT at home whatever ya do kid!

7) Dude…I prefer random questions to stupid questions…like 'Do ya believe in aliens?' –good example of like a totally random question, these are cool, A Stupid question: 'Xigbar can ya marry meh?' I mean like A) I'm gay and spoken for, B) I don know where ya live and C) Nobodies aren't allowed ta marry.

8) I can' die by me own bullets Dude!

9) Depends on the other person…like if I was ta talk to Axel…I'd talk about maself…if I was like talking to Demyx…I would like…Totally listen to him talking about himself…might learn smething useful ya know?

10) Not after the last time!

11) AS IF! He ain't ma son!

12) Like Cats…Coz they are totally like gonna blink more Dude!

I suggest ya get somethin ta fix that evil laugh…go get a tube of DELG…which stands for Dark Evil Laughing Gas.

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Tsubasa-Angel**_

Subject: A Rant

Hello, Xigbar-san. This is Tsubasa-Angel here, if you haven't noticed.  
Well, anyway, on to my questions. But, first! I'm wondering that when you were a somebody, you must have been a gangster who was very skilled at using guns. You want to know why? No? Well, I'll tell you anyway. I mean, the way you talk... it sorta explains itself. AND, you use guns as well, and gangster just sorta came into my head... Hey! (Points at Demyx) Look it's Demyx! Hi!

Okay, anyway.

Have you ever pointed at someone? (If you have, I am telling you right now, it is rude to point.)  
Axel told me he was still part human! Can you believe him?  
Oh, and when he asked if I was an idiot, he said he wasn't one, but actually Demyx. What are you thinking after I told you that?  
(Looks up with huge eyes, expectently) (Did I spell that right?)  
Well, just don't tell Axel, kay, Xigbar-san?

Well, that's all.  
Sora ja mata, Xigbar-san!

Looking down from the sky,  
Tsubasa-Angel  
(I am NOT dead)  
I just have wings...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey There Lil' Dude.

…nah…I'm like totally a surfer…Demi-Chan got me a surf board for ma non-existant b-day…that was like so totally awesome! Demi-Chan? Where!?

Yeah and? I like ta point ma gun at ya head if ya don' shut up…

Damn egotistical Pyros…Demi-Chan ain't ta idiot…he's jus' jealous that most his fangirls love Demi-Chan anyway!

Ja ne!

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**candyazngirl**_

Subject: Seven Questions

Maxy: Hi Xigbar! Maxy is here!  
Zexion: Don't you ever shut up?  
Maxy:Cries for a brief moment: Well anyways...

I have some questions for you!

1) What would you do if I like Demy-kun? I like Zexion though.. So don't shoot me!!  
(Zex: Shoot her for me? I like her but not that way and she is annoying right now.)  
2) What if Demyx doesn't like you anymore?  
3) What if Demyx likes Zexion?  
(Zex: What?!)  
4) If I bought Demyx in here right now what will you do? I might bring him along next time.  
5) What do you think I would do to Axel, since he killed Zexy in COM?  
(Zex: Don't call me that.)  
6) Which nobody you hate the most?  
7) Wow lucky number 7! But I'm starting to think 7 is not a lucky number anymore. Since number 7 is Saix.. What do you think?

That all for now!

-Maxy (or you can call me Amy. I rarely let people call me by that name, but you I don't mind.)

Zexion: I'm leaving..  
Maxy: No! Come back! I don't wanna be alone:shivers:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion ya emo! Ya need ta learn ta be nice! Ya can start by stop hitting Demi-Chan on the head with those damn books.

Anyway…

Hey Lil Dude!

1) I'd growl possessively then hide him behind meh…like totally protectively! (Again ya need ta be nice ya dumb emo)

2) I'd forget why I even continue ta try an' live…

3) (For once I agree with ya, Zexy!-YA WHAT!? AS IF!!)

4) Yeah Dude…I'd like that…Demi-Chan…I've always got time ta drown and soak myself with ya!

5) Shoot him! Better let meh deal with it though…

6) Axel

7) Pfft! Yeah…thinks he's so great jus' 'cause he's started up his 'family' with Xemnas! Runs around like he own the place!

Thanks!

Al righ' then Amy…

Yea…get outta here ya emo!

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Sofricus Aurora Zakuro**_

Subject: Stuff

Oy Xiggie!!

It's been disputed by us fans everywhere...how DID you convince the Storm Rider to become a Heartless?

Also, do you like the song "Defying Gravity" from Wicked? Cuz you kinda do that...all the time!

Lastly, I know you're not givin' out hugs...but can I have a high five?  
Sofri

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Dude!

Heh, heh! It jus' kinda happened ya know? In other words (I like so totally blackmailed him)

Can't say I have…tell ya what…I'll ask Millie-Chan ta download it offa Limewire!

-high Fives- Like Totally Dude!

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie


	7. Chapter 7

From: _**khqueen**_

Subject: Four Questions

1-what music do u listen to?  
2-play the song "emo kid" where ever zexion goes just to annoy him  
3- Favorite color?  
4- do u have extra ammo hidden underneath your eyepatch?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Lil' Dude!

1) I like ta listen ta Demi-Chan…if he aint singin' I aint interested! Kapeesh!?

2) Heh…ya…I need ta get him back for that pirate comment the other day…

3) Black n' Grey. Like meh hair!

4) I wish Lil' Dude!

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Xaldin's Phantom**_

Subject: Just a Question or Two?

Hi again!

Xaldin: walks in with someone attached to his leg: Get her off of me.

Phantom: But Xaldin! You're my favorite! Oh hey, Xigbar! I gots a question or two for you.

oo1: If you ever had to watch a sappy movie with Demyx, what would it be?

Thanks much!

Xaldin: Help me.  
Phantom: rock on sign

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Xaldin! Yo Phantom!

Phantom…no offense but ya better let Side burns go…he'll stab ya otherwize…I'm only lookin' out for ya Lil' Dude!

oo1) It would be Brokeback Mountain…ya know…the one with the two cowboys…

Ya Welcome!

And for the love of Oblivion…Yet him go Lil Dude…or ya'll be Sorreh!

Its okay.

Love n' Peace Out,  
Xiggie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**RazorCardz01**_

Subject: Names n' hair

Meh, I can give this a shot. For shits and giggles right?

Ok, question one: Does it anger you as much as it angers me that they mistranslated your name in the english version of KH2? (Bleig instead of Braig)

and my last question is, do you think you could do without the grey hair? That type of fashion statement implies that you're indeed old, but you're physically too young to get greys. I'm not sayin its your fault you have them, I'm just wondering if you'd perfer to be without them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear RazorCardz01,

Yeah…I mean it doesn't make sense…ya know kiddo?

Ta be honest…I couldn't imagine maself without me grey stripes…I mean…Its not because I'm old…its jus like that ya know, like Xemnas…he has grey hair…but he's not THAT old! It jus looks good…(Don't ya dare tell Saïx that…he'll try ta destroy meh!)

Love n' Peace out,

Xiggie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Bashoulover**_

Subject: Five Questions

Dude! It's totally sweet meetin' ya!  
your practically numbuh 1 on my fav list(for kh1&2)  
um...  
1. can i touch your scar?  
2. How did you get that scar on your face anyways?  
3. Do you think sora is an idiot, since he would believe anything a person ,not suspicious, would tell him?  
4. Can i have your autograph?  
5. if you were to go to disneyland/world, what ride would you go on?  
seemingly hyper, Bashoulover

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Totally Dude!

Thanks Lil' Dude!

1) Nope…Sorreh kiddo…Demi-Chan's territory only!

2) Lets jus say…Voodoo dolls are downright scary…

3) Dude If someone suddenly yelled: 'OMG Sora has the IQ of Vexen!' I would be like 'AS IF!' then I'd shoot them!

4) Sure why not!? -signs the paper with ma sig-

5) Space Mountain…

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

From: _**CheshireCat o.Oo.O**_

Subject: Seven Questions

Dear Xigbar,  
Well I don't know about every one else but you happen to be one of my favorite nobodies. Probably because you are one of the coolest nobodies. Just wanted to give you props.  
Anyway...  
1) What is your favorite type of music?  
2) What do you do on your spare time?  
3) Why didn't you just transport Sora to another dimension?  
4) Which is your favorite world to visit?  
5) Who did you piss off to get the scars?  
6) Which do you prefer Cars or Motorcycles?  
7) Do you have any Tattoos?  
Demyx is a cool nobody so tell him he leaves himself open on the left side. A fatal mistake that could cost him dude. Keep yourself out of trouble.

Your friend and fellow gun enthusiast,  
The Cheshire Cat  
"Space is infinite, And so is insanity. So both work in the grand scheme of things." (The Cheshire Cats Rants Part 3)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo…Its ya again! Like Totally awesome!

1) Why does this question like keep on coming up…I mean…like Dude, all types of music can be awesome…jus' as long as Demi-Chan sings it.

2) Target Practice DUDE!

3) Coz I never though of that! Next time I see Sora…he's gonna live in Teletubbie land DUDE!

4) Alantica with Demi-Chan…heh…his chest is like…soft and sexy.

5) Ilixelm…dude…whatever ya do….keep away from Voodoo…like seriously!

6) I like totally want a motorcycle!

7) As If!

Is this like a subtle hint ta get ya hands on MY Demi-Chan?

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie…

P.S Xemnas is righ'…ya do have some interesting sayin's

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**ersay123**_  
Subject: Tha random questions!

OH OH OH! I GOTS A QUESTION!(or two) Okay, umm...WOuld you (if ya had tha chance) prank Xemnas by:  
1.when he walks through a door, a big bucket of (not water, tiz lame) gooey slimey stuff or glue, whichever works tha best  
2.when he's tryin to get tha stuff off, some how get somthin ta stick onta him like feathers (but not, tiz tha oldest thing!)or or pictures of, well, stuff he does thats very vcery embarassing  
3.secretly taking pictures of it and putting it on tha internet fer black mail  
4.Bring him under the door again, and instead of more goo, how bout black oil and stuff, do tha prosses again, but more embarassing, black mail him  
5.(notice i like odds?) and blame it on Saix? Would ya do that?  
I HATE Xemnas. do you?

Um.. what is under yer eyepatsch? is it nothin,or is it some thing awesome?

OH! one last question! If ya could black mail any one from the organization, dead or alive (in any case ya might kill some one, oops!) whom would tha be?

Well, there the confusing questions i ask.

Buh bye, and have a fantabulas day! XD XD XD :P :P :P :D :D :D

Wait, it just came. One last question.  
My tv makes your hair look dark indigo or purple and lavender. Is it just all the tvs i see yer hair on, or is it just me...if its just me, damnit! im color blind!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo there ersay123!

1) Xemnas is ma best mate (not lover…that's like a totally different thing!)

2) Nah…I'm not inta pullin' pranks on Xemnas.

3) Heh…that would be a piece of cake if Ilixelm would like help meh dude!

4) AS IF! Ilixelm AND Saïx would have ma head on a silver platter.

5) Sure…why not.

Nah Xemnas loves us all.

Somethin grewsome…

Like it had ta be Axel…that damn dumb egotistical pyro jerk!

Thanks Dude!

Ma hair is Black n' Silvery-white streaked.

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**khqueen**_

Subject: A Question

I'm a dudette dude, got it memorized?

1- and what's your favorite world?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actually ya sound more like the pyro's transvestite DUDE.

It's the World That Never Was.

Peace Out,

Xiggie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Procraz3dfan**_

Subject: Demyx

Hey Xigbar,

1) Does Demyx really keep a baby pet Shadow in his room? If so What is it's name!  
2) Were you a little upset about the censorship of your gun model in the KH2 English version.  
3) What made you and Demyx so compatable?  
4) Would you use your name to patten a candy bar product...

Keep it real in Time and Space,  
Procraz3dfan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Procrazy…Can I call ya that? It's like so much easier ta say dude!

1) Totally! His names is Bubble-Gun…I dunno why though…The Kids jus' cute like that…

2) AS IF! I quite like ma censored babies…-pets ma guns-

3) I wanna protect him…he's like the baby in the org…There's always someone who wants his pants offa him an' it aint fair…I love him…Relationships aren't always about the sex ya know!

4) Sure why not Dude…

Love n' Peace out,

Xiggie


	9. Chapter 9

From: _**CheshireCat o.Oo.O**_

Subject: Questions

Dear Xigbar,

No I don't want to get YOUR Demyx, Just helping you guys out. As I told Xemnas, I totally respect you guys and wouldn't dream of Messing any relationships that are going on. I just don't want to see any of you get hurt. I guess I sort of admire you guys. COUGH MOVING ON.  
1) Do you guys watch T.V.? And if you do, What your favorite show?  
2) Harley Davidson or a Valkyrie?  
3) Do you guys ever eat dinner together?  
4) What was your Field of study?   
5) Hey you wouldn't happen to know the Retard with the MANSEX fixation would you?  
6) Just how many rooms does the Castle that Never Was have?

By the way let Xemnas know that the last letter I wrote was cut short due to my cat having fun with the computer. I will write a longer letter next time. (You guys must be getting damn tired of me writing with all these stupid questions.)

Your friend and fellow gun enthusiast,  
The Cheshire Cat  
"Faith sees the invisible, achieves the impossible.If you look up there are no Limits." (Lacuna Coil "You Create")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Lil Dude.

Thanks kiddo, I like your sort of fangirls who don try ta ruin things by a) sticking themselves with me…and b) put anyone apart from my Demi-Chan with me. That makes meh wanna shoot em ya know?

1) You know it!…I quite like The Orgymon series. Xigglypuff and Houndem are my favorite.

2) Harley Davidson? AS IF! Valkyrie for the win lil' Dude!

3) You know it!

4) ya know? I don' remember…

5) fangirls…I think…

6) not including the bathrooms, laborites and such? Around five hundred.

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever**_

Subject: Question Time

HI! I'm restraining myself from glomping you... I don't want Demyx to be mad at me (or have you shoot a hole in my skull)

QUESTION TIME!!

1) Have you seen 'Finding Nemo'?  
2) ARE YOU RELATED TO CRUSH AND SQUIRT?!! (see above)  
3) Why do you always state that your out of ammo in the game? Its so predictable!  
4) Have you seen BlackLillian on Deviant art? If not, BAD XIGGIE! BAD! It's freaking hilarious! (You obtain a strange new gun...)  
5) I've already hugged Demyx once, will you shoot me? (please don't -cries-)

Lots of wishful hugs,  
CIL4 (...I sound like an explosive -.-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo Kiddo!

If ya glomp me…I'll shoot ya… (no offense kiddo)

1) No…why?

2) …ya what?

3) Because I had ta follow a script kid.

4) WHAT THE!? MY GUNS! MY PRECIOUS GUNS!

5) -twitchs- Ya better give me a good reason not ta kiddo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**KuroRoze & Kairi**_  
Subject: Sister's askin question's

KuroRoze-Hello! As you kinda noticed i'm KuroRoze! You are in my top 5 favorite Organization 13 member's!!  
Kairi-and i'm her little sis Kairi! ...no I am not related to the Kairi in KH... I just have the same name as her...  
KuroRoze-oh give it a rest Kairi...no one care's  
Kairi-like some people do care...what kind of name is KuroRoze?!  
KuroRoze-ignoring that... Let's just get to the questions!  
Kairi- wait...is Xigbar the guy with the guns?  
Kuroroze-yeeaahh...and?  
Kairi-I thought he was the gambler!  
KuroRoze-...that's Luxord...i'm sorry Xigbar. Kairi suffered a recent head injury.  
Kairi-yes I have...hanging out with you KuroRoze is like getting shot in the head!  
KuroRoze-moveing on to the questions!

[KuroRoze's Questions  
1.What type of gameing system do you like?  
2.If you have a favorite gameing system what is your favorite game for that system?  
3.What is your least favorite world?  
4.You have any tip's about surfing?  
5.Can I have a high 5?  
(Kairi-what boring question's...)  
(KuroRoze-they are not boring...)  
(Kairi-keep telling yourself that Kuro)

[Kairi's Questions  
1.If all the Organization member's got in a big fight who do you think would win?  
2.What do you think of...that girl member...who's name I cant remember?  
(KuroRoze-IT'S LARXENE!)  
(Kairi-Really?)  
3.Do you like cereal?  
4.Do you like chocolate milk?  
5.Do you like PIE!? PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE-  
(KuroRoze-BE QUIET!)  
(Kairi-pie)  
(KuroRoze-:mega sigh:)  
6.Last question...DO YOU LIKE DDR?

Kairi-See ya and i'll alway's be watching you!!  
KuroRoze-5 minutes ago you didnt know who Xigbar was and now you stalking him?  
Kairi-yes...yes I am.  
KuroRoze-Xigbar...be thankful you dont have a little brother or sister  
Kairi-I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to you KuroRoze so dont go there!  
KuroRoze-...Kairi...if you were not my sister I would hurt you right now...

See Ya Xigbar And Drive Slow!  
KuroRoze & Kairi!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear KuroRoze and Kairi…(Bad choice of name by the way kiddo…)

Thanks Dudes! Appreciate it…Will ya give the bickering a rest…it's driving me nuts!

Dear KuroRoze:

1) Well err…I like those Nintendo jobs…ya know…the handheld ones…

2) My favourtie gaming system has ta be The Nintendo DS… not those 'lites' or whatever…but those old school ones…yeah…Chain of memories is awesome!

3) Neverland…it takes the fun outta defying gravity!

4) Why the heck would ya ask that Dude? I mean like…aint that a question for Demi…or somethin?

5) Yeah course! -high fives ya-

---

Dear Kairi: (Man I'm so tempted to say princess…are ya sure ya aint realated to that 'thing?')

1) Ilixelm…coz' she's break it up by controlling us with her Voodoo.

2) She's alright…a little on the psycho/sadistic side…but she's cool. And Yeah, She really is called Larxene…

3) Depends on the cereal dude…

4) AS IF! Banana is the way ta go!

5) SHUT UP ABOUT PIE! I mean listen Kiddo…When ya practically get the same thing from The Superior's daughter (and gets a sugar high from eating all those moon pies…) Ya wanna tear out ya own hair.

(To KuroRoze: I feel sorry for ya Kid)

6) Can ya please shut her up Kuro? I'm so close ta shootin her.

And I am…except I have worse…Who knew serious men could produce such a hyperactive kid. -smirks fondly-

Love n' Peace Out

Xiggie

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**-no comment-**_

do u think that Xaldin has weird hair?  
And if you were a candy bar what would be inside of u?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nah…Xaldin has cool hair dude

Demyx! …no wait that sounds wrong…-nosebleed-

Love n' Peace out,

Xiggie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Xigbar. Dang, maybe you and the Organization should charge for this and get some funding for the plans. Anyways..

1) Did you have that eyepatch as Braig?

2) Can Nobodies combine their powers to get stronger or make combos?

3) If so, have you ever done it with Luxord? (Cause Time plus Space equils bye-bye Key Masters)

4) How come having one eye doesn't bother your shooting? (you know, no perifial vision. If I spelled it right.)

That's all I got. Good luck with everything man. -Taxima-

P.S Oops. I mean't no Depth preseption. Not perifial vision. Don't know how I got that mixed up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Taxima**_

I'll suggest that to the superior later Lil' Dude…

1) Now that ya mention it, I can't remember

2) Yeah…Demi and I have a move called, 'The Space Wave" basically I push Demyx through a portal behind the opponent and This Huge tidal wave like Totally drowns em! Cool or what?

3) -nosebleed- YA WHAT!? -no comment-

4) It jus doesn't ya know?

Thanks Dude!

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

P.S No worries

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: _**Neko2022**_

Hi Xiggie,it's me(again)

1.How years old are you  
2.Dude,where's Demy-kun  
3.I love your guns,i do have gun  
4.Who's the cuter member in the organization after Demyx  
5.I want to kill he star to bother me,y'know  
6.Do you think it's good if you,Demy-kun and me throw  
a bucket of water on Axel  
7.Can i have an autograph on my arm or on a paper,it's no  
big deal

Thanks you 'n good day

Nobodies are cool

Neko--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Neko2022

Hey there Lil' Dude!

1) Dude…that's private…ya don ask a woman her age…so why ask a man ya know?

2) In ma arms, sleeping, while I'm using Lil' Ixie's comp Dude! -smiles-

3) Awesome, thanks Lil Dude!

4) Lil' Ixie…but she's only a little sister figure…I aint a pedophile! (unlike Axel)

5) Ain't quiet following ya…here Lil' Dude…

6) Good choice Lil' Dude! -ruffles ya hair-

7) -sighs ya arm- there ya go kiddo!

Ya welcome, we know so thanks kiddo!

Love n' Peace Out,

Xiggie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
